Blinded
by Maerlia
Summary: "Teprve, když víme, že existuje slepota, činí nás to vidomými." -Foerster... Předem upozorňuji na větší trochu toho SLASHE! o:)
1. Kapitola první

Místnost se začala plnit jednotlivými studenty. Z minuty na minutu bylo ve Velké síni hned o několik desítek lidí navíc a jedním ze zde přítomných byl i samotný Zlatý chlapec, Harry Potter, který se rozhodl dokončit poslední ročník tady, na škole Čar a Kouzel v Bradavicích. Nebýt severní polorozpadlé části hradu, nejspíš by to tu vypadalo stejně jako vždy jindy, teď ale celý Sever tohoto místa upozorňoval na to, že přímo tady byla válka. Přímo tady zemřelo několik naprosto nevinných lidí… Lidí, co měli rodiče, děti a svou lásku. Nic z toho jim ale nepomohlo a oni hrdinsky padli na bitevním poli. Podobných myšlenek měl Harry Potter ve své hlavě čím dál tím víc. Denní Věštec alespoň jednou týdně vydal nějakou novinku ohledně něho, nejlépe dokonce na titulní stranu a on už toho měl plné zuby. Cožpak všechny zajímalo jen to, kdo nakonec porazil Pána Zla? Nebylo důležité to, že už je nebezpečí zažehnáno, že mohou všichni začít vést poklidný nový život a už se nemusí strachovat, že přijdou o své nejbližší? Ne, tohle se skoro absolutně neřešilo, povzdechl si, zatímco pročítal noviny u nebelvírského stolu.

„Sleduj ji," bouchl do něj ramenem jeho nejlepší kamarád Ron a bradou poukázal na světlovlasou krásku v elegantním tmavě šedém hábitu, co se promenádovala kolem jejich stolu a mířila si to přímo ke svému učitelskému místu. „Kdo to je?" Zeptal se Harry a přejel pohledem neznámou ženu od hlavy až k patě.  
„Světlana Malicherná," odpověděl mu Ronald a dodal, že je to nová profesorka jasnovidectví. Bylo zde mnoho nových tváří, které nikdo nedokázal nikam zařadit. Ne jen, že sem přestoupilo několik jiných žáků, ale zároveň se zde objevilo mnoho nových kantorů, co nastoupili na místa těch, jež padli anebo jen odstoupili za účelem získat nový, lepší život.

„A ta vedle ní?" Vedle Světlany seděla rázně vypadající starší, ale přesto pořád krásná, žena. „Vasilisa Žabotinskij, je to Ruska a učí lektvary a nejspíš i obranu proti černé magii," ozvala se Hermiona sedící naproti nim. „Je původem ze Zmijozelu a prý… Prý se kdysi málem odevzdala Voldemortovi a zařadila se tak mezi smrtijedy," pošeptala v okamžiku, kdy se k nim naklonila o něco blíž. Harry nad tím jen mávl rukou. Musela být pečlivě prověřena, jestli tomu tak skutečně bylo. Ale teď je tady a on dokázal odpouštět, proto necítil žádnou potřebu se tím nadále zabývat.

„Neville! Tak co, pozval si ji?!" Vrhl se k nově příchozímu zrzavý chlapec a při zkoumání jeho vítězoslavného úsměvu ho poplácal kamarádsky po rameni. „Jsi borec! Ale ne, vážně, dost dobrý, Hannah je kočka," usmál se na něj Ronald a Hermiona s Harrym si vyměnili otrávené, ale zároveň usměvavé pohledy. Hannah Abottová byla posledních pár dnů totiž hlavním tématem jejich stolu. Nebo tedy alespoň místa, kde seděl Neville. Ron mu proto přesně pověděl, co má dělat a jak ji vytáhnout ven do Prasinek. Hermiona na chvíli nasadila lehce pochybný pohled, jelikož ani nedoufala, že by mohl na Ronův plán fungovat. Tehdy se jí Harry zeptal: „Na tohle sbalil i tebe?" A ona si zoufale povzdechla.

„Všechno dopadlo úplně podle plánu, je skvělá a byla skvělá!" Zasnil se jejich nebelvírský kamarád, zatímco usedal ke stolu na místo vedle Harryho. „Měl jsem pocit, že se, už i minulý rok, koukala po Malfoyovi, tak jsem ani nedoufal," přiznal nakonec, ale pak se ze srdce usmál, „ale ve skutečnosti to tak vůbec nebylo! Doufám, že se jí aspoň z části líbím tak, jak ona mně!"

„Malfoy? On se rozhodl dodělat poslední ročník?" Harry se v tu chvíli málem zalkl. Čekal by tu leckoho, ale Draca rozhodně ne. Měl takové tušení, že ten už do Bradavic v životě nepáchne. „Ještě jsem ho tu ani neviděl," dodal a zvědavě se otočil ke zmijozelskému stolu.

„Byl prý pryč těch prvních pár týdnů, měl by se vrátit někdy teď," pokrčil rameny Neville, který byl dle všeho velmi dobře informovaný.

Mělo cenu se tím vůbec zabývat? Zeptal se Harry sebe sám ve své hlavě. Ten poslední rok to s ním nějakým způsobem přetrpí, vždyť o něm v podstatě nemusí vůbec nic vědět.

Stále to však byl Malfoy. Ten vysoký kluk s platinovými blond vlasy a s chladným šedým pohledem… Pamatoval si ho až moc dobře. Příliš hrdý, ačkoliv neměl skoro vůbec na co. Hm? Na to, že byl synem smrtijeda, kterým se později sám stal? Ach bože, něco v něm doufalo, že tento rok už bude ze strany mladého Malfoye tichý tak, jak to jenom jde.

„Harry?" Vytrhl ho náhle z myšlenek hlas jeho nejlepšího kamaráda.

„No? Co? Promiň, já…"

„V pohodě," ušklíbl se Ron a rukou poukázal na broskvovou marmeládu blízko Harryho levé ruky. „Podáš mi ji?"

* * *

Blaise Zabini patřil k malé skupince Zmijozelů, kteří na velké snídani chyběli. Spolu s ním byla i Pansy Parkinsonová, která držela za ruku posledního Zmijozela, Draca Malfoye. Jeho pohled byl ještě o něco chladnější než posledně… Než před rokem.

„Draco, jak se cítíš?" Zeptala se ho dívka podivně úlisným hlasem. Dle jejího pohledu byla velmi nadšena z toho, že ho právě ona může držet za ruku a rozdávat kolem sebe zamilované pohledy.

„Jak bych se asi cítil?!" Vyštěkl po ní a stiskl její ruku o něco víc, silněji a o něco méně přátelštěji.

„Drž hubu," upozornil ho Zabini a nenávistným pohledem ho přejel od hlavy až k patě. Na okamžik se zastavil na spojených rukou jeho přátel a ještě víc se ušklíbl. Malfoy se na něj chtěl obořit, ale nakonec jen tiše sklonil hlavu a přijal tak svůj úděl. Jeho post teď rozhodně nebyl tak vysoko, už to nebyl Zmijozelský princ a už nikdy nebude.

Najednou sám nenáviděl hierarchii fungující v jeho milovaném Zmijozelu.

„Ty ji drž," postavila se mu Pansy, na okamžik upustila jeho ruku a věnovala Blaisovi dosti nepříjemný výraz v očích. Zastávala se tímto svého nejlepšího kamaráda, o kterém už dlouho řádku let snila jako o někom víc než kamarádovi… Teď měla možnost ho chránit, držet ho za ruku před celou školu a žádný Zmijozel, dokonce ani sám Blaise Zabini, jí v tom nezabrání.

Zatímco ti dva rozpoutali hádku plnou uštěpačných poznámek a nenávistných pohledů, Draco bez dívčí ruky ztratil kontrolu nad svým okolím a najednou absolutně nevěděl, kde se nachází. Semkl rty do úzké linky a očima si prohlédl místnost, jenže to absolutně ničemu nepomohlo. Pořád nevěděl. Cítil jejich pachy a jejich hlasy, jak na sebe křičeli a vzájemně si vyměňovaly své argumenty, jenže místnost byla chladná a velká, čili se dívčí a hlavně silný chlapecký hlas rozléhal po všech směrech, až se mladému blondýnovi zamotala hlava. „Prosím, Pansy," zašeptal a cítil slzu, co se kutálela po jeho tváři. Dolehla až k jeho rtům. Byla slaná a… A chladná.

„Pansy," zopakoval o něco hlasitěji, když se noha smotala s druhou a on najednou bezmocně padal k zemi. Pak už bylo jenom černo. Opět. Snad ještě silnější než předtím.

* * *

„Pustila jsem Vás teprve včera a dnes už jste tu zase, pane Malfoyi," ozval se sarkasticky znějící hlas Poppy Pomfreyové, jedné z mála, která zůstala. „Přemýšlím, zda vás nepošlu do nemocnice svatého Munga," polkla, ale v tom ji přerušil hlas ještě rozespalého Draca.

„Prosím, tam ne. Všichni by se to potom dozvěděli," postěžoval si a najednou se cítil stejně bezmocně jako ještě před několika hodinami v chodbě, kde upadl k zemi. Věděl teď, kde je. Ležel na posteli v teple, přikrytý příjemně studící peřinou a pod hlavou měl ještě ke všemu velmi pohodlný polštář. A i přes veškerý ten komfort… Tady nechtěl být. Strávil tu skoro dva měsíce, přesně na této posteli. Spolu s vázou ležící na stole to byly dva jeho nejlepší přátelé po dobu skoro osmdesáti dnů.

„I tak se to dozvědí, Draco, poslouchejte mne. Vždyť na tom nic není, jako kouzelník tímto svou hodnotu neztrácíte," upozornila ho madam Pomfreyová, která hřbetem ruky soucitně přejela po jeho tváři a setřela tak další slzy.

„Nestojím o lítost," upozornil ji a setřásl prudkým pohybem její ruku ze svého obličeje.

Natáhl svou vlastní k nočnímu stolku a opatrně šmátral po celé ploše, hledajíc svou hůlku.

„Kde je?" Vyštěkl najednou, když si uvědomil, že tentokrát na stole jeho hůlka neleží.

„Vaši hůlku má… Má pan Potter."

„Cože?!"

„Řekněme, že byl ve správnou dobu na správném místě, aby Vás spolu s jeho kamarády dostali včas na ošetřovnu."

Potter?


	2. Kapitola druhá

„Draco," zopakovala Pansy už asi posté a chlapec ji absolutně neposlouchal, místo toho šmátral rukama po stěnách a snažil se poslepu a zcela bezpečně dopravit do svého pokoje ve Zmijozelské koleji. „Draco, poslouchej mě a chyť se mě, vždyť spadneš," zvedla oči v sloup, lehounce na něj zvýšila hlas a natáhla se k němu. Drobná ruka se lehounce dotkla jeho ramene a chtěla ho svést na tu správnou cestu, jenže on jen zanaříkal nejistotou a prudkým pohybem ruku setřásl.

„Nech toho, Parkinsonová," zaprotestoval a odfoukl ze svého čela pár blond pramenů.

„Když už ti říká příjmením, tak je to už špatný," ozval se, pro Draca naprosto odnikud, hlas Zabiniho.

„Víte co, nechte mě na pokoji, stejně jako jste mě nechali tam. A pak jste, jak ti nejhorší Zmijozelové a zrádci, utekli, až mě musel ze země sesbírat sám Harry Potter s Weasleym a mudlovskou šmejdkou," vyhrkl ze sebe a tímto odmítl celou jejich nabízenou pomoc.

„Ale já neutekla, Blaise mě odtáhl!"

„Ještě ke všemu teď budu muset tomu Potterovi poděkovat, tuším bych tam bez nich ještě ležel, díky vám," připomenul a nezval jediný zřetel na slova své kamarádky. „A dokonce ani nemám svou hůlku!"

„A kdo ji má?" Vyhrkla ze sebe vyděšeně Pansy.

„Kdo asi?!" Zvedl arogantně oči v sloup a povzdechl si. „Můj zachránce, přece."

Harry Potter v tu chvíli odpočíval na své posteli po odpoledním vyučování a v ruce držel hůlku vyrobenou z hlohového dřeva s jádrem z žíně jednorožce. Jednoduše a kdo ví proč ji nemohl jenom tak nechat ležet na stolku a nevšímat si jí… Měl neustálou potřebu ji ohmatávat a dopodrobna zkoumat. Malfoy by ho za to nejspíše zabil, kdyby ho viděl, ale teď tu nebyl a tak měl naprosto volnou ruku. Přemýšlel nad tím, co se tam na té chodbě stalo a zda je Malfoy v pořádku. Potkal ho poprvé za tento rok a už byl nucen ho odvléct se vší opatrností na ošetřovnu… A ještě se musel snažit, aby ho nikdo neviděl!

„Harry?" Ozval se najednou Ron.

„Ano?"

„Pojď už, za chvíli bude večeře!"

Hermiona se už bezmála několik minut věnovala své obrovské knize, ve které hledala kdo ví co. Všichni spolu seděli u jídelního obrovského stolu na svých oblíbených místech a vše vypadalo jako vždy předtím. Dokonce i ta spousta nových žáků a žákyň tomu přidávalo na jakési lepší atmosféře, která byla po tom všem rozhodně potřeba.

Jinými slovy, zase se to tu začínalo dávat pomalu dohromady. Alespoň u nich už bylo všechno víceméně na stejných kolejích jako kdysi. Hermiona studovala i po čas jídla, připravujíc se na závěrečné zkoušky, Ron se neustále něčím přejídal a Harry byl stejně neustále zaujatý vůči malým a nejspíš i naprosto nedůležitým věcem.

„Harry?" Ozvala se najednou Hermiona, zatímco pohledem propalovala místnost za ním. „Polovina Zmijozelu na tebe kouká," upozornila ho a Harry svůj pohled stočil za sebe. Parkinsonová, Zabini a Malfoy, jehož pohled byl však kupodivu obrácený jinam. Jakmile si Pansy všimla jeho pohledu, pokývla na něj a následně bradou pokynula ke vstupním dveřím.

Bylo to pro něj jako znamení, v tu chvíli totiž okamžitě vyskočil na obě své nožky a zamířil na místo určení. Zabini, Malfoy a Parkinsonová se zvedli taktéž. Harry si povšiml toho, že Draco má kupodivu jakýsi zvláštní způsob chůze? Že by mu snad ten pád nějak uškodil?

Jakmile spočinul jednou nohou na prahu, otočil se čelem k přicházejícím Zmijozelům. Draco uhýbal pohledem, seč mohl, až se Harrymu dokonce zdálo, že něco není tak v pořádku, jak by správně mělo být.

„Kde je Dracova hůlka?" Vyštěkla na něj bruneta s drzým úšklebkem na své přílišně vychované tvářičce.

„U mě v pokoji," odpověděl Potter a Malfoy k němu v ten okamžik trhl svýma očima, jakoby jenom dle hlasu rozpoznal, kde se Harry nachází. Harry přivřel oči k sobě při pohledu do těch prázdných studánek. Byly ještě chladnější a světlejší, než jaké si je pamatoval.

„Už měla dávno ležet na mém stole! Jak se vůbec opovažuješ vzít mi mou hůlku?! Není to náhodou trestné?"

„Nebyl jsi ve stavu, ve kterém bys ji byl býval mohl vlastnit, Malfoyi, tak mi, prosím, nic nevyčítej. Jsem ochoten ti ji hned teď předat, ale bez nich dvou," zašklebil se na celou tuhle tu Zmijozelskou gardu a pohled stočil zpátky do jeho tváře.

V tváři Draca se objevila nejistota a Zmijozelští dobře věděli proč. „Nepřipadá v úvahu," vyštěkl na něj bez rozmýšlení. Harry se musel pousmát nad tou skutečností… Byli to stále stejní rivalové, ach ano.

„Proč ne? Snad ti nehrozí žádné nebezpečí a já nechci, aby cestu k Nebelvírským kolejím věděli všichni okolo," pokrčil rameny a dal tak rázně najevo, že s těma dvěma nikam sám nepůjde, ať už s nimi Draco bude nebo ne. Vždyť to bylo stokrát větší nebezpečí.

Zmijozelští postávali. Draco přemýšlel, zda by se cesta dala nějak zvládnout bez toho, aby se musel Pottera držet za ruku. Sevřel Pansyinu ruku, které si Harry teprve teď všiml a sklopil hlavu k zemi spolu s nenávistným výrazem na své porcelánově zbarvené tvářičce.

„Dobře," odsouhlasil najednou.

„Draco!" Vyhrkla na něj Pansy a zakroutila hlavou na náznak nesouhlasu.

„Nech toho, zvládnu to, že, Pottere? Chceš to? Máš to mít," vydechl a v tu chvíli pustil ruku své kamarádky, kterou až do teď nelítostně svíral. Udělal krok blíž k němu. Stáli už od začátku až za vchodovými dveřmi, proto byli takto ušetřeni ostatních zvědavých pohledů, i tak však kolem nich zcela určitě minimálně dvacet žáků prošlo. Ale to už je přeci jedno, madam Pomfreyová měla pravdu… Jednoduše se to musí všichni dozvědět, jinak by mu dokonce mohlo hrozit nebezpečí a skrz Pottera by se to, čistě teoreticky, mohlo roznést docela rychle. K němu ke Grangerové a od ní třeba do všech knih kouzelnického světa.

Přistoupil jen o krok blíž a už cítil dech zaskočeného Pottera ve své tváři. Vydechl naproti němu do jeho kůže a jeho otevřené oči se najednou zavřely.

Ruku poslepu natáhl k jeho ramenu a pokývl hlavou. „Jdeme?"

A Harry stál, neschopen pochopit, co se to tu vlastně děje.

„Malfoyi," vydechl najednou v tom stejném okamžiku, kdy se Blaise otočil na patě a postrčil Pansy, ať se spolu s ním vydá zpátky ke stolu. „Ty…"

„Nevidím, jasný? Jsem slepý, Pottere," řekl až skoro znechuceně. Harryho velké smaragdy zkoumaly ty druhé, šedé a nádherně lesknoucí se kameny v tváři mladého blond chlapce.

„Jak dlouho?"

„Už od války," vydechl. Dlouho se o tom s nikým nebavil. Opravdu dlouho.

„Takže jsi upadl…?"

„Ano, kvůli tomu. A teď už se, prosím, neptej. Neulehčuješ mi to. Jenom mě zaveď k mé hůlce a pak… Pak mě prosím doprovoď ke Zmijozelům."

Celou tu cestu bylo jakési zvláštní ticho. Draco měl ruku položenou na Harryho rameni a ten se najednou cítil, jakoby snad chlapce využíval. Tohle nečekal. Tohle nejspíš nečekal nikdo a až se o tom dozví Ron s Hermionou… Byl si jistý, že tohle nečekali ani oni. Jistě, válka přinesla velké množině kouzelníků různá zranění, ale slepota byl velmi silný handicap.

„Kde je tvoje vycházková hůl? Mohl bys ji používat jako-"

„Já vím," skočil mu do řeči. „Nechal jsem ji ve Zmijozelu, nechtěl jsem, aby lidi věděli, že-"

„Nech toho, tohle neututláš," a tentokrát mu skočil do řeči Harry.

„Vím to, Pottere," vyplivl jeho jméno a jeho stisk zesílil, upozorňujíc na to, že teď na tohle opravdu nemá náladu.


	3. Kapitola třetí

Od toho okamžiku uplynulo už několik dní. Dohromady to dělalo skoro dva týdny, a jelikož se Draco Malfoy rozhodl ukázat svou slabinu před samotným Harrym Potterem, netrvalo to dlouho, než se rozhodl onu slabinu ukázat všem. Kdo ví, co před tím očekával. Nejspíš si myslel, že se tak stane terčem všech posměchů, lidé do něj budou schválně vrážet, brát mu věci pod rukama, jenže takových bylo vskutku málo a on měl u sebe vždy někoho ze Zmijozelů, čili mu s danou situací dokázali pomoct. Alespoň na tolik, aby ji nějakým způsobem zvládl překonat, sic mnohdy ne na výbornou.

Horší to ovšem bylo s učením. Musel se vrátit do hodin a učit se spolu s ostatními. Musel pozorně naslouchat výkladům a své myšlenky za pomocí očarovaného brka sepisovat na papír. Musel číst v knihách a sic mu bylo vysvětleno, jak přepnout normální knihu do audio verze, tento způsob učení mu nijak zvlášť nevyhovoval. Musel prakticky všechno na to, že nemohl absolutně nic.

A tak přinutil písmo v knihách, aby se pozvedlo z papíru a on se tak jednotlivých písmen mohl alespoň dotknout a naučit se v pomalém plynulém tempu číst takto. Všechno to byl ovšem nesmírně dlouhý proces.

Některé věci, pro jiné absolutně normální věci, byly pro něj nezvladatelné. Posbírat si ráno věci do školy, najít příslušné oblečení, správně si ho obléknout, osprchovat se bez větších problémů, to všechno bylo pro ostatní tak snadné a přitom si nikdo neuvědomoval, jak moc složité by to bez zraku bylo. Draco to poznal a věřte nebo ne, v těchto chvílích neuvěřitelně doufal v to, že to všechno je jen jeden zlý sen a že se za chvíli probudí. Původně si myslel, jak je silný, ale nikoliv. Nebylo tomu tak, ani trochu. Byl slabý. Nezvládal to. Potřeboval víc klidu a hlavně víc času, úplně na všechno. Den najednou ubíhal tak neskutečně rychle a on vůbec nic nestíhal, jenže měl až příliš velkou hrdost na to, aby si se všemi těmi nezvladatelnými věcmi nechal od někoho pomoct. Právě v tuto chvíli seděl u jezera, kam ho, asi po jeho zhruba půlhodinovém přemlouvání, zavedl Blaise Zabini. Sedával tady už několik dní za sebou. Měl tu klid, mohl se učit a zdálo se mu, že na tomto místě měl vždy tolik času, kolik jenom chtěl.

„Nechceš s něčím pomoct?" Ozval se najednou odnikud až příliš známý hlas, při kterém blondýn lehce vyděšeně nadskočil, až mu kniha vyletěla z příliš jemného stisku a spadla někam na zem. Místo odpovědi ji chvíli hledal a až se mu znovu dostala do rukou, zjistil, že je zavřená.

„Pottere," zaskučel přidušeně a už otáčel jednotlivé stránky a svými prsty přejížděl po okrajích, hledajíc onu správnou stranu. A potom odstavec, větu, slovo… Krása. Díky, zamyslel se Draco a pomalu se nadechl.

„Mám to najít?"

„Co chceš, do háje?" Odbyl ho a odsunul se o pár centimetrů dál od místa, ze kterého hlas vycházel. Pravděpodobně tu slídil již nějakou dobu a kdo ví, možná mu i chvíli koukal přes rameno.

„Šel jsem se projít a viděl jsem tě tu, tak jsem si řekl, že bych ti mohl pomoct."

„Ne, díky," řekl rychle a tak sebejistě, že ho to samotného překvapilo.

„Alespoň ti najdu tu stranu," vydechl Harry a Draco v jeho tónu uslyšel jakýsi prazvláštní druh naléhavosti. Jistě, Potter. To mu bylo podobné. Brát na sebe za všechno vinu a pak se to mermomocí snažit zachránit. Jelikož se záložka právě teď povalovala kdo ví kde, Dracovo hledání žádný úspěch nesklidilo. Skousl si opatrně ret a otočil se tváří směrem k Harrymu, přičemž k němu natáhl svou knihu. _Orákulum snů,_ stálo na titulní straně. Harry to sám pro sebe mimovolně přečetl nahlas.

A pak se to stalo. Místo toho, aby Draco řekl, jakou stranu má Potter hledat, jeho myšlenky se, dle něj samotného, zbláznily a za jejich pomoci řekl to první, co ho napadlo. „Čti."

Jedno jediné slovo, co přinutilo brýlatého chlapce pozvednout obočí a zadívat se na blondýna, který v tu chvíli odvrátil pohled k hladině jezera. „Kapitolu osmou, prosím. Čti," zopakoval pro upřesnění a čekal na jeho hlas. A Harry skutečně začal číst osmou kapitolu, úplně od začátku. Sedl si zhruba půl metru od blondýna a neděla nic jiného, než jen koukal do knihy a četl mu učivo. Ale ani jeden z nich si nestěžoval, neměli proč. Draco byl spokojený, jelikož hlas Harryho byl mnohem lepší než ten, co nedokázal absolutně nijak intonovat. Navíc se mu sám o sobě dobře poslouchal. A Harry byl spokojený, že mohl slepému chlapci alespoň nějak pomoci, že se vyhnul zbytečné hádce a že teď necítí nic jiného, než jen naprostou pohodu a ticho, které se mísilo s jeho vlastním hlasem. Byla to krása. A v tu jednu chvíli si myslel, že by to dokázal dělat celý den.

* * *

„Kde jsi byl?" Zeptala se ho jemně Hermiona, zatímco si právě uzurpoval pro sebe celé jedno pohodlné křeslo v nebelvírské společenské místnosti. V rukou držel cosi jako sendvič, na který se nyní už i Ron koukal s hladovýma očima. Pořád jedl. Pořád musel jíst, povzdechla si dívka a dala si káravě ruce v bok.  
Poznal to na ní. Poznal tu chvíli, kdy dávala najevo, že se o něj bála a že si nemůže jenom takto zmizet na celé odpoledne někam, bůh ví kam. „Neuvěříš mi to," řekl tiše Harry a při pohledu na Rona svůj sendvič přitiskl blíž k sobě jako malé dítě.

„Zkus to."

„Dobře… S Malfoyem."

Hermiona lehce pootevřela své roztomilé malinové rtíky a Ronald vypadal, že už ho přešla chuť. „S kým že to?"

Harry si povzdechl a zakousl se. Znovu. Přesně tuhle reakci čekal. Inu, nejspíš by se byl zachoval totožně, kdyby mu jeden z nich přišel sdělit právě toto. Jemu to však nyní nepřipadalo vůbec zajímavé… Nic zvláštního, prostě jen seděl v dostatečné vzdálenosti a za doprovodu blonďákova tichého dechu pozorně četl knihu. Ani jeden z nich nic neřekl, neměli potřebu mluvit, jejich role byly přiděleny a ani jeden si nestěžoval. V tu chvíli mu to přišlo dokonce tak obyčejné, jako by to zdaleka nedělal poprvé.

„A co… Co jste dělali?"

„Četl jsem mu," pověděl jednoduše a teprve teď si sám uvědomil, jak hloupě to muselo znít. Jistě, bylo po válce a veškeré starosti krom těch všedních už byly ty tam, ale i tak… Potter a Malfoy? Co ho to popadlo? Všemožnými způsoby si to sám sobě podvědomě snažil znechutit, ale nedařilo se mu to. Na to to bylo až moc klidné, moc uspokojivé. Kouzlo bylo v tom, že mu četl skoro hodinu v kuse, seděli tam ale daleko déle. Po hodině odložil knihu, beze slov se tiše položil na záda a dal odpočinek svým unaveným ústům. Skoro usnul. Bylo uklidňující být chvíli sám, přesto s někým. Ani potom nepromluvili. Draco po chvíli udělal to stejné a pak už jenom leželi, až se kolem Harryho očí rozlehlo tmavé šero, při kterém blonďákovi tiše pomohl na nohy a odvedl ho domů. Sám tomu nevěřil, ale měl pocit, jako by Malfoy pronesl něco jako ‚díky' v okamžiku, kdy ho zanechal v bezpečí a pomalými kroky se od něj vzdaloval.

„Ty jsi mu… Co? Co jsi dělal? Je ti dobře, Harry?" Zeptal se nevěřícně Ron a tím probral Harryho z této, svým způsobem pěkné, vzpomínky.

„Nikdy mi nebylo líp," vydechl. „Ale notak, sama jsi to říkala, Hermi. Měli bychom se přece pokusit dát všem druhou šanci… Šanci na ten lepší a mnohem šťastnější život, tak proč by si ji neměl zasloužit i on? Třeba… Třeba by to v konečném důsledku nemuselo být tak špatné – kamarádit se s Malfoyem."

Ron si s Hermionou vyměnili zvláštní pohledy, ale v dívčích očích se pro změnu projevilo i něco jiného. Něco, co Harry nerozpoznal. Možná to byl nějaký druh uznání, fascinace či snad sourozenecké hrdosti? Ano. Vypadala, že je na svého brášku pyšná. A Ron? Ten byl očividně znechucený jako ještě nikdy předtím, ale cožpak se mu mohl Harry divit? Nejspíš… Nejspíš by se před pár dny tvářil úplně stejně, teď však nemohl dostat z hlavy to chvíli s Malfoyem. Snad jedinou chvíli za tu dobu, co se znají, kdy byl Draco tak potichu a neměl potřebu ho shazovat všemi možnými způsoby. Tu chvíli, kdy mu bylo spolu s jeho dlouholetým rivalem nadmíru dobře.


	4. Kapitola čtvrtá

Hned následující den měl Nebelvír dvě první ranní hodiny spojené se Zmijozelem. Profesorka Žabotinskij se zpočátku zdála jako neškodná vyučující, teď se však postupně začala objevovat její pravá podstata.

„Je to mrcha, strhla mi pět bodů za to, že jsem ani ne na vteřinu zavřel oči. Chápeš to?" Nebyla to zdaleka první ani poslední stížnost, kterou musel Harry poslouchat. Ron si držel na tváři nenávistný pohled skrytý za falešným přehnaným úsměvem, když se Vasilisa omluvila celé třídě, že přinesla špatné písemky a zda ji na chvíli omluví, aby doběhla pro ty správné.

„Usnul jsi na patnáct minut, Ronalde. Musela tě praštit učebnicí," povzdechla si naštvaně Hermiona, jejíž hlas se ozval z lavice za nimi. Několik Zmijozelů se potichu uchechtlo a mezi nimi byl i sám světlovlasý slepý chlapec, který letos zaujal místo vedle Pansy, jelikož Goyle se s ostatními nevrátil… Harry se otočil pohledem k němu a blondýn v tu chvíli udělal to samé, přestože ho neviděl, pouze trhl hlavou k tomu místu, odkud ještě před chvíli přicházel Potterův hlas. Harry zrudl pod tím šedým pohledem, kdo ví proč, když se na něj teď mohl dívat v podstatě neustále. Jen… To bylo zvláštní. Malfoy se zdál být najednou tak vzdálený. Už to nebude jako dřív, už nemá nepřítele. Teď už má jen člověka, kterému štěstí nepřálo tolik, co jemu samotnému. Cizího člověka, kterého v podstatě vůbec nezná. Uvědomil si… Jak tedy může nenávidět někoho neznámého? Je to jako s láskou na první pohled? Malfoy byl přeci jen první kouzelnické dítě, se kterým měl tu čest a už tehdy na něj neudělal vůbec dobrý dojem. Jistě, i teď byl nepříjemný, ale tohle bylo jiné. Teď věděl, kdy přestat, jelikož teď byl v daleko větším ohrožení než kdy předtím.

„Je to nána, nemám ji rád."

„Nemáš rád nikoho z učitelů!" Vložila se do toho jeho přítelkyně a zároveň Harryho nejlepší kamarádka.

„Kecy. Světlana je třeba -"

Pak mu ovšem Hermiona naštvaně skončila do řeči. „Světlana tam, Světlana sem, Ronalde, vzpamatuj se!"

Zbytek třídy pečlivě a potichu naslouchal jejich hádce. Zmijozelové si na svých tvářích drželi posměšné úšklebky, zřejmě jim ono vyměňování argumentů mezi Weasleym a Grangerovou přinášelo nesmírné potěšení.

Pansy byla otočená směrem dozadu a rukou se opírala o Dracovu židli. Ten tomu nyní, jak se zdálo, nevěnoval žádnou pozornost a soustředěně přejížděl dlouhými obratnými prsty po vystouplém písmu ve své učebnici.

Harry se stále díval jeho směrem, v očích otazník, jak zkoumal jeho počínání. Bylo zvláštní sledovat slepce číst. Blonďaté, poněkud neposlušné vlasy mu spadly do čela a on je volnou rukou nepřítomně odhrnul. Dál se klidně věnoval textu a Harry byl náhle tolik zaujatý procesem jeho dýchání, kdy se blondýnovi lehce pozvedávala záda a-

„Co chceš, Pottere?" Ozval se najednou Pansyin hlas a Harry se rychle otočil a nasadil naprosto neprobouratelný pohled, při němž připomínal nezničitelnou čínskou zeď. Všichni na něj v té chvíli pohlédli, ale on sklopil svůj zrak, zahrabaný ve svých myšlenkách spolu se silným předsevzetím, že do své hlavy nikoho nepustí.

Nemohl tak vidět zmatený pohled jeho, náhle tichých, kamarádů a dokonce tak nemohl ani opětovat onen přemýšlivý výraz, se kterým se k němu opatrně naklonily sivé oči.

* * *

Odpoledne strávil přemýšlením nad tím, co se tak náhle změnilo a dospěl k lítosti. To bude ono. Litoval Draca, litoval mladého chlapce, který najednou ztratil chuť žít, ztratil možnosti, ztratil něco tak důležitého, jako je zrak. Najednou bylo všechno jinak, možná kvůli vlastní jemnosti, co u něj převážela při pohledu na něco tak bezbranného.

Zcela opomíjel fakt, že to byl stále ten zkurvenej idiot, kterého tolik nenáviděl. Stále to byl někdo, kdo mu dával všechno pořádně sežrat a rozhazoval kolem sebe naprosto nemístné a značně nepříjemné poznámky.

Ani toho však nepřinutilo změnit názor, když se zvedl s úmyslem se projít. A kam asi, no? Jistěže. Nedalo mu to a včerejší odpoledne se neslo v tak klidném duchu, že chtěl možná jenom zjistit, zda to bylo omylem, nebo se mu snad nyní podaří s blonďákem vycházet.

„Ty si nedáš pokoj, že ne?" Zvedl Draco pohled k přicházejícím krokům. Nikdo mu nemusel říkat, o koho se jedná. Věděl to až příliš dobře.

„Jak…?" Ale Harry tomu nerozuměl.

„Jsi hrozně nenápadný, víš? To včera, nenápadné sledování mé dokonalosti v hodinách, hm, kdo by to asi tak mohl být, že?"

I tak sám sebe povyšoval. Harry si začínal uvědomovat, že tohle nebyla jedna z naučených povýšeneckých frází, tohle byl zkrátka důsledek jeho výchovy.

„Navíc, zastavil ses. Krom tebe a _mých_ Zmijozelů by si nejspíš nikdo nedovolil-"

Harry ho v tu ránu přerušil.

„Jen mě napadlo, jestli nemám pokračovat…"

Draco se snažil vypadat naprosto nezaujatě, kdekdo by i mohl říct, že Harryho jen sprostě využíval, jenomže… Ačkoliv to tak nejspíš nevypadalo, tohle pro něj znamenalo hodně. Opravdu, opravdu hodně. „Nestojím o lítost." Tohle byla naučená fráze. Řekl to už tolikrát, tolika lidem v průběhu posledních měsíců.

„To, že ti chci pomoct, ještě neznamená lítost."

„Zapomněl jsem na onu hloupou nebelvírskou dobromyslnost a zaujetí v pomáhání ostatním. Tohle zůstane v mé koleji nejspíše nepochopené navždy," odfrkl si a následně uvěznil svůj spodní rtík mezi zoubky. Pak k tmavovláskovi opatrně natáhl knihu. „Pro mě za mě," vydechl tím stejným nezaujatým tónem, a jakmile si Harry knihu převzal, blondýn se opatrně položil a podepřel se lokty.

Nebelvír přečetl jen několik málo vět, ale Draco se dnes ani při vší snaze nemohl soustředit na jednotlivá slova. V mysli měl stále obrázek, kde Potter seděl jen několik kroků od něj, v rukou držel jeho knihu a trpělivě mu z ní předčítal.

„Přestaň," řekl náhle a rychle k němu natáhl ruku se snahou knihu zavřít, místo toho však Harryho omylem praštil do líčka. Ale jak se dalo čekat, neomluvil se, pouze se tiše zlomyslně zasmál a život šel dál.

Harry poslušně odložil knihu a s tichým _'au'_ si levou rukou začal třít načervenalé líčko. „Co je?" Zeptal se překvapeně a mírně zadušeně.

„Jsi idiot, víš o tom?"

„Zastavils a praštils mě jen kvůli tomu, abys mi řekl, že jsem idiot?" _Seriózně?_

„A _nebelvírský_ idiot!" Začal se pomalu zvedat s příslibem co nejrychleji odejít a najít si nové místo na odpočinek. Někde, kde ho Potter ani nikdo jiný nenajde a nechá ho, aby se s tím vším vypořádal! Sám!

„Kam jdeš?"

 _Hloupý, hloupý Nebelvír,_ opakoval si pro sebe Draco.

„Utíkáš, vážně, Malfoyi?"

Nesl se za ním Potterův hlas a on si náhle uvědomil, že vůbec netuší, kam ho nohy nesou. „Vždyť nevíš, kam jdeš!"

„Je mi to jedno," odsekl a ucítil ruku na svém rameni, která ho točila zpátky k místu, od kterého přišel až sem.

„Zbláznil ses?" Pokračoval Harry. Zmateně si prohlížel alabastrovou tvář a dál tahal chlapce za rameno. Povšiml si kamenité nebezpečné plochy, terénu, který slepec jednoduše nemohl bez pomoci člověka či jiných kompenzačních pomůcek zvládnout. Jeho reakce byla rychlá, ruka ztratila kontakt s ramenem a spolu s tou druhou se usídlila na pasu o trochu vyššího chlapce. Přitáhl ho k urychleně k sobě za doprovodu káravého, pro mnohé až otravně _dospěláckého,_ pohledu.

„Pusť mě, ty jeden _nebelvírský idiote_! Vražda! Znásilnění!"

„Drž hubu, Malfoyi, chci ti pomoct!"

„A kdo se tě prosil? Nikdo! Nechej mě být!"

„Co ti přelétlo přes nos?"

Nepochopení. To přesně se odráželo v Harryho očích. Malfoy se choval jako malý nevychovaný fracek a on nerozuměl proč.

Důvod byl prostý… Nemohl se nechat rozmazlovat Harry Potterem! Nemohl, nemohl se přilknout zrovna na něj a sic to bylo jistým způsobem nepředstavitelné, stále to nebylo nemožné.

„Nic jen. Tahle ta snaha prostě musí přestat, jasný? Nevím, o co ti jde, ale nemíním být součástí-„

Harry ho přerušil: „Čeho? Co je na tom složitého? Nechceš být součástí jednoduché snahy o přátelství s tebou?" Vážně to řekl nahlas? Kdyby bylo to jezero ve skutečnosti příkop, asi by doň skočil. Bez debat, bez myšlenek. Bylo vcelku překvapující, že se blonďák nezačal smát hned po vyslovení této otázky.

„Dovol mi se zasmát, Pottere," vyplivl, ale nevypadalo to, že by to z toho měl velkou legraci. Ve skutečnosti si najednou držel chladný výraz, kdo ví, co se ve skutečnosti skrývalo za ním. „Překvapuješ mě," pokračoval Draco, „vždy jsem si myslel, že jsi největší debil všech dob, ovšem tohle smýšlení-" A potom najednou ztichl, přemýšlejíc, co mu na celé situaci přišlo tak podezřele divné. „Pottere?"

„Co je?!" Opětoval mu Harry, možná o něco silnějším hlasem, než bylo vůbec zapotřebí.

„Dej. Ty. Ruce. Pryč. Z mého. Aristokratického. Pasu."

Následoval jakýsi silný nádech a rychlý krok vzad, kdy Harry trhl svými prackami směrem ke svému tělu, až se slepý chlapec zapotácel. Pohled na pár vteřin sklopil k zemi, tak, aby si _nebelvírský idiot Harry Potter_ nevšiml, že si musel skousnout ret určitou nervozitou a chvilkovým otřesem, který ovládl jeho tělo. Ne kvůli tomu, že to byl vcelku důvěrný dotek na Harryho Pottera, ale kvůli tomu, že… Lidské teplo bylo nakažlivé. A sic mu Pansy drtila ruku každou chvíli, necítil se s ní tak bezpečně jako s ním, ještě před malou chvílí. Byl to jakýsi náznak titěrné důvěry s velkou šancí proklouznout na povrch a rozrůst se. A to nemohl dovolit. Nemohl.

Harry měl ohledně toho velmi smíšené pocity. Na několik dlouhých vteřin dokonce zapomněl na to, že by snad Malfoye držel. Zdálo se mu to tak normální, tak správné, až se mu náhle zatočila hlava. A potom svět kolem něj zčernal.


End file.
